Promises
by DreamALitteBiggerDarling
Summary: Annie cries into my chest. And I'm lost and scared, because what am I supposed to tell her? I'm not even fighting this war for me-The story of CF in Finnick's POV, after announcment of Quarter Quell. F/K, K/P. Previously titled-Anything to Protect Her
1. In Her Debt

**Finnick Odair**

**Age 24 **

**Victor of the Hunger Games**

I cannot believe the words that just came out of President Snows' mouth.

_On the 75 anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors. _

It finally sinks in. I, Finnick Odair, am going back into the arena. How is one supposed to react to that? I just stare at the screen. The only thing that brings me crashing back to reality is the sound of a doorbell. My doorbell. I walk to the door, feeling numb. The long hall way seems to start closing in on me, and the door keeps getting farther away. Maybe I'm delusional. But I know once I open that door whoever it is will confirm that what I just heard was true, and I don't know if I can handle that yet. But I open it anyway for the knocking has become incessant. When I open the door I'm greeted by the sight of a disheveled and flushed Annie Cresta.

"Annie I-" but she cuts me off when she wraps her arms around me and starts sobbing like a little girl.

I love Annie but not in the way most people think. I started loving her when her district partner Zornelious got beheaded. She lost it after and hid in the woods. Luckily she was a good swimmer so that when the dam broke it was a clear shot to victory for her. I love her like the sister I never got. I have brothers and yes I love them but it would have been nice to have a little sister, to protect her. I get a taste of that with Annie. I'll never forget her face as she stepped off the hovercraft and into my waiting arms after getting out of the arena. Sure she hadn't showered in who knows how long, and was covered in mud and blood, but there was an innocence left in her that I wouldn't let anybody take away. I took her back to my house and held her till she cried herself to sleep. My heart felt heavy with loathing that night. Something snapped.

"Promise me you'll fight," she cries into my chest. "Promise me you'll come back!" She demands, her throat raspy from sobbing. There's a hint of hysteria in her voice, of course that's always there, but tonight it could be heard with more clarity. Desperation mingled in.

What do I tell her, that I'll beat this mass of victors? That it's highly unlikely I'll make it out of there alive with these champions retraining? Yes some have succumbed to substances only they can find solace in, but there's a special kind of fight in a victor that will never go away. The determination that brought us to the end of the games, that kept burning in our souls long after we were done. And I can guarantee it will kick in as we step back onto the arena plates.

_~F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K~_

As though time has skipped a beat, it's already time for the reaping. The District 4 escort Silvana puts her far too bright pink nails in the girls tribute ball.

_Please don't be Annie. Please don't be Annie._

Silvana cries out a name, her voice in such a high pitched frequency that I cover my ears, but that doesn't stop the name I had been dreading from reaching my ears and running down my chest and into my stomach with a chill. "Annie Cresta." She calls. I almost cry out in agony but I clamp down on my fist before it escapes. I squeeze my eyes shut. Then I hear a garbled speech that I know almost nobody will understand, and my prayers are answered in that once sentence.

"I volunteer," calls Mags. Probably the only other female volunteer that has the heart to replace Annie. I know that she knows that she doesn't stand a chance in the games. She did it to save Annie and for that I am forever in her debt.

I'm already 99% sure what the male tributes name is so when they call "Finnick Odair." I'm not all that surprised, I march up the steps, look Mags in the eye and silently thank her. I know that I can never repay her.

_~F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.~ _

The next thing I know we're being rushed onto the train. There's no cameras but I still try to keep my face expressionless. I know Mags can see the apprehension and fear in my eyes but she stays quiet. After dinner we watch the recap of the reaping. Obviously a couple of familiar faces stand out.

Of course there's the attractive pair, Cashmere and Gloss who just "happen" to be brother and sister. Then blood thirsty Brutus and Enobaria who volunteer for 2. Then undoubtedly Nuts and Volts are reaped. It's clear that President Snow made sure the two were drawn, but to the Capitol viewers, the odds just weren't in they're favor. Then it's my turn, I'm shown first. _Hey_ I think _I look pretty good. _But then Annie's called. It's clear she's petrified. But Mags quickly volunteers using her cane to get up the steps. That feeling of gratefulness now feels like a punch in the gut. Next thing I know District 7 is up. Johanna is called up. I have to admit, I've formed a bond with her over the years and I admire her strategy. Then _she's_ called.

"Katniss Everdeen." Effie bellows. Then she calls out Haymitchs' name but he is quickly replaced by Peeta, the good-looking blonde boy. I know escorts are overly ecstatic but Effie looks like she's about to cry. And who could blame her? She had a good year and even though she didn't want to admit it, it's obvious she has grown attached to her previous pair of 'victors'. And now they're being forced back into the Arena. One of the announcers actually starts to tear up and she lets out a sniff, but she can't show anything on camera so just says "These will be the best Games ever!"

When Peeta ascends the steps I see a look of determination on his face, and I know.

His mind is set on protecting the Mockingjay.

That's when I decide were on the same team.


	2. At a Loss For Words

I sit there for a little while, lost in thoughts, ideas swirling through my head in a spitfire motion.

"Go to bed Finnick." Mags orders me, interrupting whatever I was doing. I nod and stretch, my muscles stiff from sitting in the small chair.

"Night Mags." I head down to my room and change into a pair of plaid bottoms and no shirt. It's become a habit to sleep topless, from all the previous nights of bad dreams, and no sleep. It will stick to me from sweat. Which is sure to come pouring tonight. I head to the bathroom and comb my matted hair out of my eyes. People seem to rave about my famous sea green eyes, but frankly, I think they just look haunted. And if anythings hypnotizing it's those piercing blue eyes the blonde boy has. It's like they can _see _you, and when he releases his gaze, you shudder, thinking he has just read your very soul. But I push the consuming thoughts of Peeta and the other tributes out of my head as I climb into bed. Except for one.

~_F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F~_

I wake up to find someone screaming and after a jolt of apprehension, I realize that the sounds coming from me. There's a knock on my door. "Come in," I croak, voice hoarse.

Mags enters with a mug in hand. Steam rises from the cup, and I assume its that warm chocolate drink they served to me before."You wanna tell me what it was about," she pauses "or do I already know?" I open my mouth in reply but quickly shut it. I don't think she should know about this one. She looks at me expectantly but I just shake my head in response. "Alright Fin," she sighs "try to get some sleep." She walks out of the room but leaves the mug. The door closes softly.

To be truthful, my nightmare was about the Games. To be 100% honest, they were about Katniss.

She was standing in the middle of an open area. Suddenly the ground gave out and she called to Peeta, he quickly ran to her but then they both slipped over the cavern, I ran over with speed so fast it scared even _me_ and grabbed her hand, she had her fingers interlocked with Peeta's so I was holding the weight of two people, and I could feel the muscles in my arm straining. My face was obviously pinched with pain. They were slipping and I knew I couldn't do it, I couldn't hold them any longer. Suddenly his hand slithered from Katniss' grip, I tried to grab him with my other hand but he was already falling. Both of our faces were horror stricken, not believing the sight before us. She started crying, saying that she had to be with him and released my hand, falling after Peeta, "Katniss no!" I yelled after her. "We need you! Your the -" Thats when I woke up screaming and Mags came in. I laid back down, shuddering at the memory. I then vowed never to let that happen. I laid there for the rest of the night, contemplating the many things I could have said before waking up. _"Your the-"... what?_

_~F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F~_

I don't remember sleeping a wink, but I must have because I wake up to the hurried voices of my prep team. "Finnick!" One of them squeals. I think her name was Zannella or something, not that I payed enough attention to remember. Or care. She looks new though.

"Hey," I say, waiting for her to introduce herself. I resist the urge to roll my eyes when all she does is giggle nervously.

"Zandy." Julius whispers in my ear. I smile appreciatively.

"You look so sweet when your asleep!" Zandy squeals. I quirk an eyebrow. She was watching me sleep? "Not like I was... like staring or anything...I was j-just," she rambles on. It's clear she's embarrassed. If not the stuttering, then it was the fact that her face was beat-red that gave it away. I don't know what to say to that, it's not like anyone's told me I look sweet when I sleep. Sexy, yes. Hot, yes. Gorgeous, maybe. Sweet, no.

I guess it's a compliment, although I don't know how anyone could look sweet in their sleep. Especially a victor from the Hunger Games. While I was thinking this, I didn't even realize the prep team had put me in a chair until I saw the all too familiar jar in Diego's hands.

"What the hell? I thought we were done with this!" I put my head in my hands and run my fingers through my hair. I groan loudly, remembering the pain that stupid cream made. That _stupid _cream that stops your facial hair from growing back, _after_ they've removed it. It might keep your skin smooth, but the pain it initiates in the beginning is almost unbearable. Almost.

"Finnick stay calm." Diego says slowly. "It's fast and easy, really it is."

I roll my eyes this time, and scoff. "Sure," I say sarcastically.

My face scrunches up and I bite my tongue as he applies the cream. "Now Finnick," Julius says when Diego is done.

"Since your past your teen years, I need to apply a heavier coat of stronger cream." I stare, a slow bitter smile creeping across my face.

"You're kidding right?"

10 minutes later they have me strapped to the chair, kicking, thrashing, and bellowing as loud as my already raw throat will let me. Somehow, they manage to sedate me, and start applying the cream. And while I'm drifting in and out of consciousness I form one thought.

_Julius better have faster reflexes than he did 10 years ago._

With my last bit of strength I throw a punch, then the world goes black.

~_F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F~_

When I wake up I'm in bed, but I can tell the prep team has been working on me. The thought of Diego, Yokaria, Mika, and even Zandy probing and plucking over my body while I'm unconscious makes my cheeks burn. I don't know if it's from embarrassment or anger, but I know I don't like it. At least I'm not self conscious about my body, I smirk. _Ugh__ Finnick, _my voice reminds me, _Your not like that, you idiot. Do you really think your that vain? _Then I pull myself together and sit up. When I stretch something falls over my eyes blocking my vision. I reach up and find a small sticky piece of paper on my forehead. _Finnick, meat us in the lounge for lunch-_ it reads in neatly written script. I get dressed in a soft feeling blue button up shirt, I arrange my black tie to a perfect line, then pull on black slacks and tighten the sliver belt buckle. Reaching down I tie my black dress shoes, check myself out in the mirror. _Nice._ Then stalk out the door with _almost _an air of arrogance around me, and head to the dining room.

After some small chat, and a few apologies to Julius like, '_Sorry, but you had it coming bud_.' We get to the serious talk.

"So," I say, "What am I going to be wearing to the Opening Ceremonies?"

"I thought of a brilliant outfit!" gushes Yokaria. I look at her through narrowed eyes. "Your going to be wearing a golden net!" I splutter for a minute, gracing Diego with water from the drink I'd been sipping. But all she says is " Do you get ropes burn easily?"

~_F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F.K.F~_

I stand in front of the mirror after Yokaria finished 'dressing' me.

I feel degraded.

I feel exposed.

I feel violated.

I don't feel good.

Yokaria has dressed me in a golden net that matches the bronze of my hair, but she has cleverly draped it around my _area_ so I can't _technically _be called naked, but I'm pretty damn close, way to close for my taste. She has done nothing to my face besides just plucking loose hairs around my eyebrows. She has also buffed my nails in a nice clear coat. I stop examining myself and turn around. _Your the man Finnick...Your the man._ I tell myself. But it's a bit hard to make yourself feel manly when there's almost nothing to back it up. I run a hand through my tousled hair – a nervous habit i'd picked up from Annie- not caring that I might have messed it up. Then I compose my façade, and head to the elevator.

I punch the button that says ground floor with my knuckle. I immediately feel the elevator start to descend. _Must be nice to have quick travel at your fingertips. _I mutter under my breath. There's no one in here with me, but I have a gut feeling that everything in this place is bugged.

When I reach the bottom of the Remake Center I plaster on a smirk and walk out. I automatically scan the area, and guess almost everyone's here.

I see an elevator land and Katniss walks out, she glances over the tributes, clearly looking for Peeta, or maybe even Haymitch, _someone_ she knows. When she doesn't find them, she goes over to her chariot and starts gently stroking her horse. I know she isn't going to go around and start introducing herself. I chuckle at the thought of her pasting on a fake smile and cozying up to Brutus. Like Cashmere is trying to do. _Ugh,_ I think. I never really liked Cashmere... or Gloss for that matter. They were always too _Capitol._ I turn my attention back to Katniss and my jaw almost drops.

Katniss seemed to press a button on her costume, and suddenly the outfit just started... glowing? She seems to be giving off a radiant warmth. The glimmer in her hair making it all the more illuminative. I find myself gaping, so I avert my gaze and cough awkwardly. I need something to distract me.

Because Finnick Odair does _not_ long after people. Repeat, _not._

I quickly stalk over to my chariot where Mags stands. Not thinking straight, I grab a handful of sugar cubes and stuff one in my mouth. Mags raises her eyebrows. "Nothing," I snap but she's still looking at me. "Just drop it okay!" I hiss at her. She raises her hands in surrender and hobbles off toward Seeder.

I stand there silently for a couple seconds until I see Cashmere coming toward me, I dash behind my chariot just as she gets there but it's too late. "Finnick," she purrs softly. I grumble under my breath, but stand to greet her.

"Cashmere, darling. How nice to see you again." I say lowly.

She smirks, "Ah yes, I believe it's a pleasure for anyone to stand in your presence eh? Perhaps you'll grace me with it later tonight hmm?" It's obvious she's trying to be seductive but it's not even close to working with me. But I can't very well let her know that right? So it's back to my old ways.

"We'll see about that, depends on what you've got. If it interests me in any way I might just meet you tonight at the corner of the stairs on the third floor." More like at the corner of _You _and _Wish. _

She seems a little too happy with that offer, I decide. But all he says is "See you tonight." Then walks away like a smug little twit. I shudder and stand there quietly for a couple minutes, but soon enough I can't take it anymore, and before I realize what I'm doing, I suddenly find myself walking toward Katniss. I can't stop. I desperately try to change course, but my legs pick _now_ to finally listen to my head. If only they had before Cashmere spotted me.

Then all too soon I'm standing behind her, looking at silken hair. She's not even aware of my presence, so, with what I hope is a nonchalant manor, I jam another cube into my mouth. _Smooth. _With one swift crunch, she turns around. _Shit, _I curse inwardly, _I didn't think this through._ Because now we're a mere couple inches apart and I'm staring straight into the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. And so uncharacteristically like me, even _I'm _shocked, I find myself suddenly at a loss for words.


	3. I Am Not Supposed to Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credit goes to the author Suzanne Collins. This story is meant only for enjoyment purposes. No profits are being made.**

**Read and enjoy, review with comments, questions, or critique. **

My hands get this weird clammy feeling. _What the hell? _She blinks, and I fight to keep my cheeks from heating up. No, I am definitely _not_ blushing.

_You love her Finnick. _My damn inner monologue tells me. I quickly realize she's still staring at me.I mentally shake my head and lean against her horse.

Nonchalant. At least I hope it comes off that way. "Hello Katniss," I drawl.

"Hello Finnick," she says, just as coolly. As if we're playing a game of who is most at ease.

"Sugar cube?" I ask. No, no, pay no attention to the way my hand is sweating profusely, thank you.

_Your a pathetic idiot. _The voice says. _Your practically **pining**. Get a grip. _I clench my jaw. The Odairs do _not _make lovesick fools of themselves. I try for a different approach.

"They're supposed to be for the horses, but they have their whole lives to eat sugar, whereas you and I..." I trail off. _ You and I._ The the words seem to roll off my tongue easily, but beyond that... "Well if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick." I hope I wasn't too painfully obvious that I was _not_ talking about the object in my hand, but rather my desire.

She stares at me for a couple seconds before replying. "No thanks," her gaze on the sugar. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime though." I can tell she's being sarcastic by the twinkle in her eye. Surprising for someone like her. She -on the other hand- is dressed in a black jumpsuit that hugs her body well. I remember her outfit for her interview last year, sparkly and innocent. But this outfit is a drastic change. Especially with the dark makeup. Although I'd never admit it, she still looks stunning. But I'm not going to be a bumbling idiot. I'll act like my normal sensual self, thank you very much.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?" I lick my lips in the way that made most woman weak in the knees. I doesn't seem to draw her attention like usual. I almost smile.

"I outgrew them," she says indifferently. This time I do smile. For this whole time while she flickers in her fire outfit I have been trying to resist the urge to touch her, but it finally wins. I am about to touch her face when I become aware that we are in a room full of other tributes, and Peeta's probably here somewhere -_not that I'm afraid of him- _so I settle for her collar and take it between my fingers. She doesn't notice anything weird.

"It's too bad about this Quell thing." I say, thinking out loud. "You could of made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." I test her, wondering.

"I don't like jewels," and she passes. "And I have more money then I need, what do you spend all yours on anyway Finnick?" She asks.

I hide a laugh, "Oh I haven't dealt with anything as common as money for years."

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" So she's heard of my not-so-hidden services. And she believed them. What does that say about what people think of me?

"With secrets."

I tilt my head so that I'm just barely brushing her lips with mine. And although are lips are just grazing each others, I feel electricity course through my body, like a milder version of that shock you get when you receive a blow from the fence around District 4. "What about you, Girl on Fire?" I use her nickname. Seems appropriate right now. "Do you have any secrets worth my time?" I expect a witty remark or a mysterious smirk, but that's not what I get. In fact, I get something even better.

A blush.

It's perhaps the cutest thing I've ever seen, even taking into consideration considering she's wearing a bunch of dark makeup. "No I'm an open book." She whispers to me. "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

I smile and state the obvious, "Unfortunately I think that's true." Something catches my attention and I flicker my eyes over the the side.

Peeta.

I feel my fists curl up but I quickly unclench them. He's a good guy. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." I could gag, but but instead eat another sugar cube. Damn, I really need a glass of water. And with that said, I saunter off.

The last thing I need is for Peeta to suspect something. I haven't even told Mags yet... _although it's becoming increasingly difficult to hide it from her._

I turn back to see Peeta talking to Katniss. I hear the mention of my name but I shrug it off. They don't suspect anything... do they? Had I been too obvious, or not subtle enough? _ Subtle? You practically kissed the girl! _I sigh. I just can't be myself when she's around. Although maybe that's the problem, I'm _too _myself when she's close. The Finnick from before, rather then the Finnick I am now. It's not like we can be anything, definitely _out_ of the picture. But -like the stubborn man that I am,- I hold onto a sliver of hope.

Before I know it Mags is telling me it's time for Open Ceremonies. I help her into her chariot and then easily hop into mine. Since we're District 4 we roll out pretty soon. As we circle around I hold my breath for 12.

As usual, they blow everyone else away. I could almost roll my eyes at the pathetic excuses of costumes the other districts have tried to pull off. Including mine.

After the Training Center doors close, Mags' shoulders noticeably drop from relief, but I stay tense. And only after I help Mags out of her car do I glance around the procession of chariots. I see Haymitch walking towards Katniss and Blondie. This only mildly interests me until I see Seeder envelope Katniss in her arms. I give Mags a questioning look.

"Rue." She says quietly. Seeder and Mags are pretty close, considering how the rest of us get along. Probably because neither of them have fallen into the ways of drugs and such, like the morphlings. I've heard conversations between them and turns out Seeder had become very attached to the little District 11 girl. Reminded her of herself.

"Oh," is all I manage. I turn back to they're direction, and unashamedly watch the trio. They break they're embrace and Haymitch introduces her to Chaff.

I'm not prepared for what happens next.

Chaff throws his good arm around Katniss and gives her a big fat kiss. _Right on the lips_. Hot rage courses through my veins. Jealousy fogs my brain in some weird, unfamiliar way. My hands form into fists by my side, and I realize I'm subconsciously grinding my teeth together. I take a step forward with the intention of killing him, an animalistic instinct I haven't felt since my own Games, and it disgusts me.

Another half-step till someone grabs my wrist. It's not a strong grip so I wrench my arm from their hold. I've decided what I'm going to do when Mags steps in front of me.

"No." Is all she says. She practically drags me along with two other Capitol attendants to an elevator, and when Seeder and Chaff are directed to an elevator close to ours Mags has to literally _hold me back_. For such an old lady, I honestly didn't think she had the strength to restrain me. Before the doors close completely I see Joanna Mason step into the elevator that's holding Katniss and Peeta. _Well, damn. _

When we get to our floor, I hesitate. Surely by my show of _stupid_ emotions, Mags knows about my feelings towards Katniss. I turn to see her already retreating form turn down the corner. I shrug and head down toward my old bedroom. To the room I haven't slept in since I was 14.

No chance am I sleeping in the mentors room _again. _All those kids' lives. My fault they aren't here. And the nightmares.

No chance.

By the time Silvana -District 4 escort- summons me for dinner, I've calmed down from the Chaff _incident_.

I'm not aware of much, except Mags piercing glare throughout the whole meal. When we go in to watch the recap of the Open Ceremonies I make sure to sit in an armchair far away from her, or anybody for that matter. Although that Zandy chick is making it practically _impossible_.

"So Finnick, did you see me cheering you on at O.C's?" She asks, sitting herself on the arm of the chair I'm seated in.

"Uh, no," I reply halfheartedly. "Sorry."

She scooches closer, "Well, I threw you a rose!" She exclaims, quite proud of herself for some odd reason.

I shrug noncommittally, "I got thrown a lot of roses, but uh, that's nice..." some small part of my mind registered I was being a bit rude, but the familiarity of rejecting an obsessed fan-girl was too tempting, especially after being turned into a total blubbering _idiot_ a couple of hours ago. She looks put out for a minute, but quickly recovers and decides to sit herself down on my lap. In what she probably thinks is a seductive manner, but really just looks, _ridiculous._

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask quite haughtily, a little annoyed by her insistence.

"Oh Finnick," she says with a soft voice, "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Surely she doesn't think I'm _attracted_ to her.

"Your lingering gazes on me, really you were being quite obvious." She says smugly, and I'm filled with a bit of revulsion towards this cocky woman, which -unsurprisingly- my mind wants to tell her, so before I can stop it, words are leaving my mouth, with the intent of leaving a sting of rejection, and a broken heart.

"Zandy I'm going to give it to you straight here, there are _no_ lingering gazes. At all. I don't find you attractive, therefore you don't stand a chance, never did, never will. Frankly, I don't know what you were thinking, I mean, making up something _this_ preposterous? That's just sad. It was all in your too large of a head, considering you don't have a brain to fill it. So, no longer imply these things between us, and we won't ever have to have a conversation like this again. Although considering what the next days bring, I will likely never see you again. Keep these thoughts in mind next time before you go assuming someone actually _likes _you."

Throughout the whole speech, Zandy's eyes had been increasingly filled with tears and with the last words, quickly burst, and she ran from the room in a sobbing mess.

That little voice in my head had been quiet the whole time, and I was grateful, considering I didn't need a conscience telling me what I said was absolutely _horrible_. I already knew.

The next morning, I'm late to the Training Center, of course.

When Mags and I finally arrive, only half the tributes are here. Typical, this time I do rolls my eyes at the other tributes ignorance. I decide to go over to the edible plant station. I spend about a half and hour their, then another hour at the spear station.

After I'm done, I glance around to see Katniss struggling with a knot, one I had mastered when I was six, I might add. _Nows your chance Finnick. _I head over there and wrap my arms around her from the back, finishing the knot with ease.

She's still looking at me, and I scour my brain for something to do to impress her. I make an utter fool of myself, as usual with her. And it makes me damn _frustrated_.Because I'm freaking Finnick Odair! After Katniss leaves, I stomp over to Mags' side at the archery station. Failing miserably, I'm more then glad when lunch is announced.

When I enter the dining hall, my eyes hone in on Chaff, Brutus and some other tributes pulling the tables together. I head over to get some... everything. But when I look over to the gravy bowl Katniss and Peeta are there, so I stop and grab some oranges. Bits of their conversation reach my prying ears, "Well you can have the final say about our allies," Peeta remarks. "I'm leaning toward Chaff and Seeder,"

"I'm okay with Seeder, but not Chaff."

My heart does a completely illogical leap. "Come on and eat with him, I promise I won't let him kiss you again." I snort, you and me both Peeta.

After lunch I see Katniss learning some fishing tips. Right up my alley, but I mostly just introduce her to Mags. I leave but check on them constantly from a distance. I turn for like the sixth time to see Katniss ignoring the trainer and instead, copying Mags. I allow myself a quiet grin.

As I'm at the knife throwing station, I see a small commotion out of my peripheral. I turn and see Katniss at the archery station, making remarkable shots. I stop and just_ watch_.

I'm eating quite contentedly, when Mags says the most wonderful thing.

"I want District 12 for allies."

I sit back in my seat and fold my hands behind my head. "Sounds good." I say it with a smile. That will work just great with me.

On the last day of training, much to my delight, I work with Katniss. She teaches me archery for an hour in exchange for an hour of trident lessons. "No don't pull the strings back to hard or, you'll break them." She snaps, adjusting my grip. I grin when she puts her hand around mine to loosen my clasp, waggling my eyebrow suggestively. She ignores me. "Okay now shoot!"

I release the string and the arrow go's flying, straight through the dummies heart. On impact it knocks the dummy at least 5 feet back and makes me look _really_ good. Even though I'm not. I accept my lucky fluke and smile.

Katniss seems stunned at first, but then a slow smile creeps onto her lips and a shadow of a laugh plays out of her mouth. "Alright I think you've got this down, let's move onto my part of the lesson." I want to tell her that it was a mistake and I really do suck, but I've been itching to teach her how to use a trident.

"Okay."

"No, if you hold it like that your gonna poke _your_ eye out." I say exasperated. I wrap my arms around her and help her support the weight of the trident. Who knew she could be this incompetent? But I like the fact that she's enjoying this as much as I am. And I actually find some peace of mind in our lesson.

The next day, M and I decide to skip coaching sessions, we have decided since the announcement of the Quarter Quell what we are going to present. So I spend the day pretty much catching up on sleep. But it turns out I slept for the whole day, because I'm roused by my prep team who have to prepare me for the interviews.

None of them say anything. That's three hours of dead silence.

After Julius dresses me, I lay back down. "How are you still sleeping?" Mags asks from the door-frame. I slowly sit up, not wanting to face the events to come. "Come on, time for for the interviews." I huff and blow the hair on my forehead. Great.

When I scan the waiting room, only one district is missing. 12. Then as if on cue, they enter the room.

Peeta is wearing what looks to be an old fashioned tuxedo. He looks rather handsome, and even Cashmere is stunned by how mature and attractive this 17 year old can appear. But the thing that crushes me is Katniss, beaming in white.

My gut clenches. The majority of us haven't even gotten married, and Katniss is standing here, in her _wedding dress, _reminding us, we will probably never get the chance to enjoy that moment.

But I know better.

Whit all eyes glaring daggers at her, I try to break the tension. "I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing." Unfortunately, it comes out harsher then intended.

"He didn't have any choice, President Snow made him." Katniss says defensively.

"Well you look ridiculous." Sneers Cashmere . I snort inwardly. Cashmere is dressed in what a _Capitol_ woman would call vulgar. And that's saying a lot.

I see Jo-Jo straightening Katniss's necklace and I grimace, I always worry what she says to her.

When my name is called I recite a poem to my true love, as I glance up from my paper I see all the girls in the audience are practically fainting. I could laugh.

As I sit and watch the interviews, something keeps flashing me in the eye. The fourth time it happens, I look for the culprit. I feel my face transform from an irritated expression to a confused one. Haymitch is catching the glare of the light on his bracelet and pointing gleam at me. When he finally stops, he stares at me for a while and twists the bracelet. Then he nods toward the stage.

I can't move to help, because I'm mesmerized. Katniss is on _fire._ When she stops, I see what Haymitch wanted me to see.

Katniss has transformed into a mockingjay.

When Peeta comes up, they have a short exchange of teasing, but it's painfully obvious Peeta is distracted. When they talk about the wedding, I start to fade out but I'm snapped back into reality when Peeta's voice becomes dark and quiet.

"I'd think so too Caesar," he says bitterly. "If it wasn't for the baby." My jaw hits the floor. The room starts to spin, I feel dizzy, and my mind starts to fog over.

Katniss is pregnant.

After our united joining, there's plenty of confusion as we stumble to our elevators.

The minute we step off and into the light, Mags nods her goodbye and hobbles off to her room.

This isn't like the other years, where we would both see each other in the mentors room, and watch as our tributes either succeeded but suffered the consequences, or die. This isn't even like when Mags mentored me and helped me keep my life.

No, this is entirely different. This is a _much_ different life-or-death situation. Where one might go on while the other one dies, or both die tragically.

But I already know who's going to die, and who will win. And nothing is going to change that.

As I walk to my room, silent tears run down my face. I lay on my bed, not bothering to wipe the moisture off my cheeks. In fact, I cry myself to sleep.

I know a guy like me is supposed to be strong and sturdy. A guy like me, who gets all the girls, but never the girl he actually wants. A guy like me who has seen so many murders, and been so close to death more then enough times. A big bad mentor that has saved children from certain death, but in actuality has lost so many.

I am not supposed to cry.

But I do.

Because tomorrow the Games begin.


	4. Found Nothing

**Sheesh y'all, another disclaimer. Well as you all know, I'm not Suzanne Collins, I don't own Hunger Games or Catching Fire, oh or the 3rd one Mockingjay! Writing this disclaimer is depressing me, I own nothing blah blah blah. On with the story!**

**Im really really sorry, I actually just discovered, Imma procrastinator, and since this doesn't have a due date... you can see how I forgot to update. I would love to put a long A/N and an apology, but I just think A/N's distract from the actual story, and the reviews. Like if someone puts an authors note at the bottom, saying something about a poll or whatever, people forget what they just read, and review about the poll. Ugh, now I'm doing it, forget what I just said and enjoy the story!**

I'm awaken by a hand clamping over my mouth. I yelp in surprise, but it's muffled by the persons clammy hand. I start thrashing around but the person roughly grabs me. I'm surprised, I don't like to brag but I _do_ have some muscle, however this persons got an iron grip. They drag me out of my bed and through a long hallway, all the while I'm kicking and biting. The person throws me into an empty room, as soon as the person (who I have now decided is a man) releases me, I whip around hoping for a punch square in the jaw, when he grabs my arm and twists it painfully behind my back. I cry out in shock.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." A gruff but familiar voice says. I'm let go and turn around to meet a exceptionally sober Haymitch. I relax slightly, then tense again. "What do you want Haymitch?" I ask smoothly.

"Listen boy, this is not time for your silly game, you are to listen to what I have to say and stay quiet... got it?" He asks fiercely and in a hushed tone. I don't risk making any noise, so I nod my head. I have a feeling this conversation isn't supposed to be heard outside these walls. "Good, now listen up."

"There's a plan to break you guys out of the arena, only the tributes from 3, 6, 7, 8, and 11, know and are going to help with this plan, so don't trust 1 and 2 especially. 4 knew as well, but unfortunately, your district partner Mags, forgot to tell you." I cringe, Mags never had a good memory.

"Anyway, there will be a certain weapon at the cornucopia, a wire. Don't take it, it's meant for Beetee, but your not to meet up with him till later." I open my mouth to ask how he knows that, but he cuts me off. "Don't worry, the head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, is part of a confidential group aspiring to overthrow the Capitol. We can trust him, he'll make sure the wires their. Also once we are ready to start the rescue mission, we'll send you bread from District 3. Indicating the days till rescue. You'll receive twenty four rolls. Twenty four hours. Count each one carefully, if you miscount even one, the plan will be thrown off." He says.

I gulp, guess I'm in charge of the bread. "Additionally, make sure to pair up with Johanna, she is in charge of getting Beetee and Wiress to safety and to you." I smirk a little, that's gonna be good seeing her with those two.

"Furthermore," He pauses to wrestle out of his bangle, I get a closer look at it and see it has flames decoratively surrounding a mockingjay. "Here," he says handing it to me. "Take it, Katniss will understand what it means, she might be ticked but she'll know you're allies. She might, no.. she will be hesitant to trust you and might try to kill you."

I'm taken by surprise, "She doesn't know?" I ask.

"We couldn't risk it," Haymitch says matter-of-factly. "But anyway, if she tries to kill you, you have to be ready, you know you can't kill her right?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I would never-" he cuts me off again "Good, also you can't kill Peeta, in fact you can't let him die at all," I must look confused because he explains. "If he dies, Katniss would surely break the alliance, she's set on keeping that boy alive, knowing that the cost will be her life, but that's not going to happen, is it?" He asks me sternly.

"No sir." I say, I stare into space for a minute, I know my brains processing a thousand thoughts, but I can't form one to spit out.

"Do you get it in that pretty little head of yours?" He asks almost jokingly. I nod still unable to form whole words. He's about to leave the room when he stops in the doorway, one hand on the frame. He doesn't even look at me when he says the last words. "Are you willing to die for them Finnick?"

"Yes." I spit out. He turns his head to look at me, an emotion in his eye I can't place. But all he says is "Better get to bed boy."

I walk back to my room in silence, that is a lot to deal with in ten minutes. But I know its gotta be done. Even if the Capitol doesn't want to admit it. There's a rebellion in out midst.

Julius arrives at dawn. He takes me to the top floor and I climb the ladder wordlessly. The electric current still scares me, but I don't try to thrash out like I did when I was younger. I think it scares me, because I'm not in charge of my body, and nothing I do can change that. I exhale loudly when it releases me.

The hovercraft windows fade black, and I will never know where we are headed. "Water?" Julius asks me.

"No thanks," I say almost inaudible. "It'll be okay" Julius reassures me. He seems genuinely, slightly, barely, concerned. I give in and sip the water, knowing I will need the strength to keep not one, but two human beings alive.

A normal person would probably crack under that kind of pressure, but it only makes me stronger.

When we reach the launch room, I take a quick shower. Julius tousles my hair in an almost spiky style. Then I get dressed in the tributes outfit. This year it's a snug blue jumpsuit that zippers up the front. Around the waist is a purple plastic belt, that looks to be six inches wide, and a pair of bright nylon shoes with buoyant rubber soles.

"What is this gonna be good for?" I ask holding the flimsy shoes. "Might be good with water." Julius says with a wink. I feel a confused expression on my features, but quickly put my face back to indifferent.

I have only one foot on the metal plate when two peacekeepers march through the door. "There he is!" A tall one shouts. _Sugarcubes! The conversation with Haymitch!_

One I hadn't seen before grabs me from behind. I easily wriggle free and give him an elbow to the temple, he crumples to the floor with a thud, I turn around and punch the smaller one in the gut. He too falls to the ground and begins to convulse.

The last one grabs my neck, and after a moment, the corners of my vision begin to fade. "No getting away now huh?" The peacekeeper asks cruelly. "And to think everybody thought you were strong, HA, your not even pretty!" He laughs scornfully. This throws me into a fit of rage. I grab the hand blocking my airway and twist it behind his back, like Haymitch had done to me.

"Never, call me ugly." I whisper into his ear, then I twist his neck and he falls to the floor unconscious. I hear panting, and some distant part of my mind knows its me, after two seconds of my heavy breathing, I hear a whimper. I turn to see a white faced Julius. I smirk plays across my mouth, and I raise a brow.

"Hows that for entertainment?" Before I can get an answer, I turn and step onto the plate.

All to soon, the blinding sun is in my eyes, but the part that bothers me is the familiar feeling of home. And sure enough when I look down, water washes over my boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudias Templesmith's voice booms through...wherever the speakers are in this godforsaken arena.

Sixty seconds.

I look up to see that half the arena is covered in what looks to be saltwater. Then I spot the cornucopia , my eyes target a bundle of tridents about forty yards away, on a round island. On either sides of the tributes is a thin line of sand.

When I scan the tributes my eyes instantly home in on Katniss, she's about four strips away from me, but I can get there in an easy ten strokes. When the gong sounds, Katniss dives beautifully to the left, and I casually dive to the right, barely making a splash. I head to the front of the Cornucopia and pull myself onto land. I stop dead in my tracks, the person in front of me has peculiarly long dark braid...Katniss? My suspicions are confirmed when the person grabs a bow and yanks it free.

I quickly take a trident and net from the pile, hoping to get the whole bundle. She must have noticed the movement because she whips around and I raise my trident. My muscles turn rigid, and ripple in the anticipation, I can't help but smile.

I decide to break the tension, "You can swim too, where did you learn that in District 12?"

"We have a big bathtub,"

"You must," I pause, "You like the Arena?"

"Not particularly, but you should. They must have built it especially for you." Katniss retorts coldly. She freezes, as do I. We size each other up for a moment, our weapons, our skill. Our, our, our, blah, blah, blah, I'm done with this. I end the charade by smiling. Katniss looks so startled, I decide to break it to her.

"Lucky think we're allies right?"

She looks uncertain, so I pull my trump card. I twist the bracelet Haymitch gave me and aim the glint of the sun directly toward her. Realization, and irritation dawn on her face. "Right!" She turns so fast I follow her gaze. My eyes widen, because the man from 5 is gaining on her, I start to panic, "Duck!" I yell, she's so surprised she does, and at good time too because my trident goes whizzing over her head, I hardly register the sound of impact, because, even if for the time being, Katniss is safe.

I quickly grab my trident, then remember what Haymitch told me, "Don't trust 1 and 2." She doesn't seem to doubt this as she works her arrows free.

"Each take one side?" She asks, and I nod, knowing its a good plan, but my stomach feels like its in a knot as she darts around the pile, and out of my sight. I turn back to find a mound of weapons and nothing more. "Anything useful?" I shout to Katniss, I'm filled with relief when I get an answer, "Weapons, nothing but weapons." I confirm the same, till I see Chaff and Cashmere on my left, slowly but surely advancing to land. "Grab what you want and lets go!" I meet her at the front of the pile. I see Brutus stumbling toward us, "Do something about that would you?" she shoots and he blocks it getting a face full of purple goop.

Im surprised she hasn't gotten Peeta yet, so when she says "Lets clear out" I have no hesitation following her, already knowing her destination. When we get to the edge of the water, she begins to remove her knives, but I know I cant let her do that. I put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll get him," unfortunately she looks suspicious, so in an effort to show I'm not gonna kill Peeta, I drop all my weapons to the ground, also because it weighs me down.

"Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition." To prove my point, I reach down and pat her abdomen, which feels surprisingly flat. She looks confused and slightly worried. But I fix myself at lands edge. "Cover me," I say, and then vanish into the liquid pool. I'll admit, I was showing off...maybe she noticed...?

_Pay attention Finnick! You have to get Peeta!_

When I reach Peeta's plate, he looks worried. "Finnick?" he ask quizzically.

"Yeah, looks like you don't have the same skills your partner does," I smirk, "Come on, Katniss is waiting." Thats all he needs before he jumps into my arms and I guide us back to land. Easily.

When we get to the sand, Katniss helps me pull Peeta up. They exchange a kiss and I zone out once again. I'm imagining a new net that's 10x more effective to fish with and economically friendly, then pizza, when the sound of Mags name snaps me back. "Remind me, did we make deals with anyone else?" "Only Mags I think." Mags! In all the commotion I had completely forgotten about her! "Well I can't leave Mags behind," I say calmly. "She's one of the few people who actually like me." _Not for my looks._

"I've got no problem with Mags," Katniss says, "Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal." Hmmm, that's a good point. "Katniss wanted her on the first day." Peeta say proudly.

Before I can stop them, the words spill out of my mouth, "Katniss has remarkably good judgment," but I bite my tongue before I can continue. Mags has gotten so close now, that I scoop her out of the water with one hand..._Ahem..._Okay, yes, that was another attempt to impress Katniss.

"The belts, they're like the water bobs back home." From the looks on Katniss and Peeta's faces, I've got a feeling they don't understand Mags jumbled talk as well as me. " Look she's right, someone figured it out." I say pointing to Beetee, who's paddling aimlessly, but keeping his head up.

"What?" Katniss says. "The belts. They're flotation devices." I answer. "I mean you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning." I add, I don't need Peeta going out there thinking he can swim.

We divide up the weapons, then flee from the Cornucopia and into the jungle. I remember them from a Hunger Games, in which I was a mentor. The airs warm and heavy with dew and moisture, and my jumpsuit clings even tighter. Although, now my muscles show through better-_Just shut up Finnick! Just shut up! _ Ahh, my little voice is back again.

I must have slowed down, because Peeta is ahead of me now, slicing through the foliage with a long knife. Katniss makes me go second, saying I have my hands full with Mags. But I thought Mags was on my shoulder? Get it? Oh forget it. _That wasn't even funny Finnick._ Wow your gonna get annoying fast in here.

We climb for about an hour, I keep looking over my shoulder to check on Katniss, I'm not liking not being able to see her, plus each time I do, I catch her staring at my arms or back. I suddenly become self-conscious. "Finn calm down," Mags orders.

"Lets take a rest okay?" she says.

"I don't need one," I protest.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't,"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!" Then she pinches my ear till I request a rest. A tactic I'm not new too.

So we take a rest for a bit, and Katniss scales the tree to see what's going on. Then it hits me. Katniss will see the bloodbath, and stop trusting me again. I casually raise my trident to defense, when I hear her descending. After she lands, I see it in her eyes. "What's going on down there Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons into the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" I ask, knowing Haymitch would want me to say it.

"No," she replies. "No," I repeat, already knowing the answer. "Because whatever happened in the past is the past. And no one in this arena is victor by chance." I look at Peeta for a moment. He and Katniss are the reason for me being here. But yet, I don't really mind. My life, weighed against millions of children's -if this rebellion works- is not important. Then I know the perfect way to tick off the Capitol.

"Except maybe Peeta," Because if Peeta was victor by chance, that would mean the Capitol made a mistake. And the Capitol doesn't make mistakes. Besides, we all know that Peeta, is probably, deep down, better and purer then the rest of us. We stand there, rooted to our spots, me waiting for this to be over, her calculating time, speed, all that junk, when Peeta steps in, and I thank God he did.

"So how many are dead?" He asks determinedly.

"Hard to say," Katniss answers. "At least six, I think, and they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving. We need water," Not until he said that, do I realize now dehydrated I am. "Better find some soon," I say, then as an afterthought I add, "We need to be undercover when the others come hunting tonight." Katniss looks regretful, and lets the moment pass, while I saunter away, acting as if nothing ever happened.

We walk another mile or so, when Katniss breaks the silence, "Maybe we''ll have better luck on the other side. Find a spring or something." But then she looks hesitant to go forward, about to say something, when Peeta hits the force field.

I hear a quick zap and find Peeta's blonde hair coming closer, I barely have time to move before he hits me, square in the chest, causing the remaining air in my lungs to escape me. And I hit the ground with a thud.

Katniss rushes over to us and yells Peeta's name, trying to find a pulse, then she lies her head on his chest, a spot she looks safe in, but judging by the look on her face...

She's found nothing.


	5. Falling to Pieces

Authors Note: What can I tell you guys for not updating sooner? Im incredibly sorry, I told myself I wasn't going to be like those authors that just brush their story's away, but what can I say? Life just kind of caught up with me, I feel like a horrible person haha. I hope you'll still stay with me, thanks for the encouragement . I love you guys(: Enough lame excuses. Here's the long awaited story! 

**P.S. This chapter has the book in the beginning, then a flashback that I thought could very well be his past, just to let you know. Don't get upset(: More book in the next Chapter. Oh and I listened to BreakEven- ByThe Script while reading this, in case your like me and like to listen to music while reading, or just for mood music to get you into a story.**

**

* * *

**

Katniss starts to scream his name over and over again, she even resorts to shaking and slapping his limp frame. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Doesn't she know you _never_ shake an injured person? Let alone slap them... leave it to Katniss. I need to shut her up before she starts drawing attention, so I set Mags against a tree and shove Katniss away from Peeta. "Let me." I say shortly. I crack my knuckles and prepare for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Or C.P.R, as we call it in District 4.

I run my fingers over all of Peeta's pressure points, and then I pinch his nose and- like I was expecting- Katniss comes flying at me, and okay, maybe I'm a little ticked that Katniss cares so much about Peeta's dying, whereas if I did she'd probably be jumping with joy. My gut wrenches at the thought that it might of been Katniss who did the killing. So when my hand comes up to stop her, I might have put a little to much force in the block as she gets hurled against a tree. I hold back a wince, and bite my tongue before I apologize. Sure enough, she quickly pulls an arrow, and I know its now or never.

I tilt Peeta's head back and cover his mouth with mine. _Purely professional. I mean, trained rescuer here?_ I concentrate on blowing his lungs in and out. Then I unzip his jumpsuit and start compressing with the heels of my hands. Counting in my head _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... _ I get into the familiar rhythm of it, and all of the sudden a memory comes flying back full force. And I start to worry, as tears threaten to fall, and pain squeezes my heart and chest.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Dad?" I cry out. _

_I knew today was going to be a bad day. It had started out just fine, my dad doing his regular route around the coast, I was finally close to being old enough to man the boat myself, and Dad has said today I could go by myself. I had questioned him "I'm only 12, don't you have to be 13?"_

_He smiled his warm smile that made me feel like I should know better then to ask a question like that, but at the same time assured me everything was going to be okay. "Oh hijo. You look old enough to get a job, let alone man a boat, but if you come across an observant Peacekeeper, just say your the son of Fastidious Odair." He winked at me. "That should earn you some points."_

_So I set out soon after that, my mom worrying to no end. "Don't worry mama, I'm just doing a quick run around the ben." I had assured her, she didn't know I had intended to go a little farther then that. _

_After I was sure I was out of earshot, I gunned the motor and flew over the great sea I had come to call home. As I skimmed across the water, I let out a triumphant cheer, I stopped the boat and with a perfect dive, plunged into the cold blast of ocean. I felt small, in comparison to this vast space of water, to the world, and I could just swim into the sunset over the water, farther then I've ever gone in my small span of life, and into a new day, just swimming for eternity. No Peacekeepers, no President Snow, No work from dawn till dusk, no fish stink filling up my house._

_No Hunger Games._

_Basically, a perfect life. A perfect world. No worries. I thought back to the dusty book my mom read every night, something she said her great great grandmother had salvaged and passed down for generations, what was the name again? The Bible. I had only skimmed it once or twice, but I remember something interesting it had said in the beginning. They had lived in a perfect world, The Garden of Eden. That would be my Garden of Eden, I assumed it would probably never happen, at least in my lifetime, but down here in the big blue, I could almost feel it coming to me, a peace of mind. But it was destroyed as quickly as it had formed, a roar of an engine that was definitely _not_ mine, rang in my ears, and a hand reach down, grabbed my arm and hauled me out of my safe haven._

"_This the kid you heard?" A gruff voice said. I spluttered as I coughed water out of my mouth and nose. _

"_Yeah, definitely the one." Another voice sounded._

"_Hey! what's the meaning of this?" I manage as I try to suck in air. The guy still holding my arm gave a dark snicker._

"_Your coming with us." We glide over the water as their fancy boat propels us closer to land. I recognize the two men as Peacekeepers and my heart stutters. They dock the boat and shove me onto land._

"_Hey watch it!" I protest. The gruff one ignores me, while the other mutters something about shutting up. _

"_Call up Fastidious," he says. "He might want to hear about this."_

_My dad soon arrives, with a business-like expression on his face, but one glance at me and the corners of his eyes soften, as his demeanor starts to crumble. My dad and the Peacekeepers have a quick discussion away from me. My dad starts to gesture with his hands, which he only does when he's agitated, or desperate._

_Or both._

_My dad walks over to me with a stricken face. "Im sorry hijo." He says softly."I didn't think anyone would notice." He seems to say this to himself more then me._

"_So what's it gonna' be Mr. Odair," The gruff one says in a mocking tone, "your son or you?" _

_I look at my father, "What's he talking about dad, I'm not in trouble am I?" He frowns._

"_No, not you. Me." He walks up to the men, says something quietly, and they each grab each his arms. _

_I lurch forward, "Dad?" I hear the other one laugh, then say "someone's got to pay the price Fastidious" I stop. Pay for what? And then all too soon, they force my dad- the man i've admired my whole life- into the ocean and hold him there._

_Everything turns slow as I realize what they're doing. And all of the sudden there I am, grabbing the rope from the dock and attacking the two law enforcers. I feel an almost animal -like instinct take over, and it seems natural, till finally one is down on the ground, unconscious, while the other is choked by the rope I had used in an instinct of panic. _

_I run forward and grab my dad, who had already come up out of the water, and roll him over. I kneel next to him as my shaky legs finally give out, "Dad?" I croak. My voice hoarser then I expected. _

_No response._

"_Dad?" I cry out. My senses finally come back, and I realize I have to start that thing my mom always does when ever one breathes in to much water. I feel a pulse and pull off his shirt to start those compressions my mom always does. Finally I hear a sputter, and relax a little bit. My dad looks at me, but stays laying down. _

"_I'm sorry hijo, I'm really sorry." He says in a soft voice, getting teared up._

_I try to laugh, but it comes out like a cough and a choke. "It's okay dad, were gonna' get you help and you'll be as good as new, mom will kill you though when you explain." I smiled weakly._

_My dad kept his face serious, not even trying to humor me, "Take care of your mother okay hijo? She needs you, District 4 needs you. In fact, Panem needs you." He says, trying to keep his voice steady. _

_I shake my head with a confused look. "No they don't dad, mom does, I know that, but I'm just a lone fishermen in District 4, not worth mentioning." _

_My dad closes his eyes and sighs. "They will Finnick, more then you know." He sets his head back on the sand as the tide washes over my knees and floats near his head. "Make me proud Finnick."_

"_Te amo mi valiente." He says, and then closes his eyes forever._

_And it's there that I fall to pieces._


	6. Read This

**Hello everybody who still reads this story-**

**Yep, Im still alive, and I cant believe I haven't updated in who knows how long. So sorry, I hate when people do that, but now I'm doing it so guess I'm a giant hypocrite huh? **

**Anyway, Im going to be doing some editing to my first couple of chapters. I have recently reread them, and would you guys believe that I actually cringed when reading them? What the heck was I thinking in some spots? Plus, there were a load of stupid grammar mistakes and not doing .?, after "."**

**So yes I'm going to be fixing those for some of my new readers, because I've read stories like that before and I don't even read to the next chapter 'cause it bothers me so much, and I might be changing a thing or two, thanks to a reviewer I realized my Finnick was a little OC so I'm going to fix him up too, but don't worry, no big changes. Like I said, I'm going to be sticking to the book events. **

**Although if I get to 100 reviews on a later chapter, for that 100th reviewer I'll write them a F/K one-shot just for fun, on whatever they want, angst, romance, fluff, whatever. So I guess what I'm saying is if you guys get new chapter alerts, its just me fixing my older chapters. Reread them if you want, I'd like it, but you aren't missing much if you don't, just the little parts I added in, although I think I might add some different things. Don't fret, this won't take long, so once I'm done I'll be writing Chapter 6. **

**Thanks to everyone who's alerted, favorited, and reviewed, and got my lazy bum to update. Xoxo.**

**Pita-BreaD-RoCkS**

**P.S.- I know your not supposed to make A.N.'s a whole chapter, but I had to tell you guys this, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't report me, thanks love. **


End file.
